Birthday
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: It's a present squared, one present is the story, the other present is the focus of the plot.  Phineas needs to express his love for Isabella, and how better than on her birthday?  Oneshot, rushed.


**Hello belovéd fans! I know my writing has been rather… absolutely silent… lately. Second year of high school is busy, busy, and busy, I have had NO time to write. All my stories will be continuing, no worries, just don't hold your breath for any über schnell reviews, okay? Hopefully when the schedule balances, there will be more time! So, the reason for this one-shot is we have a very special birthday, someone I know IRL, to a point. Princess Isabella Flynn, and thus a Phinabella one-shot to match her penname seems in order. No?**

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn tossed and turned beneath his bed-sheets, feeling unusually restless. It was Saturday, September 11th… and tomorrow was Isabella's birthday. He had, nothing planned, nothing he could see that was good enough. For the greater portion of the past two years, he had come to notice Isabella more and more. The raven color of her hair, her midnight blue eyes, the cute and innocent way she asked him what he was up to, every day. He knew this would be his best chance to do something about it, and yet, Phineas could not formulate one of his big ideas now, when his heart was screaming at him it was the most necessary thing in the world.<p>

He checked the digital clock by his bedside, and it read two in the morning. The house was dead silent save for the chattering-snore of Perry, his pet platypus. The idea appeared out of the gloom of the very early morning, and he realized what he was going to do. A large birthday card, styled plainly on the outside, but with a massive hologram-styled pop-up displaying all his truest feelings. It was genius, and Phineas bolted out of the bedroom, down the stairs, tripped over the kitchen table, slid face-first and shattered the garage door, and finally slammed into the wall just beneath the toolbox, causing it to fall promptly on his head.

He awoke two hours later in a daze, the sun was still about an hour away from rising, but a dim morning haze shone around him. Or was that the stars popping in front of his eyes from the multiple impacts. Phineas could not be sure. Stumbling about for a bit, he realized his plan could go much easier and faster if he cannibalized the remains from his mom's birthday card of two years previous, which had mysteriously reappeared and was stored in the garage. He simply needed to remove the actual pop-up and insert the holographic projector.

"Blue to blue, red to red, black to green, green to black, three-pronged electric wire into four-pronged sprocket," the recent injury to Phineas' head linked with the early morning our and the immense speed on which he was working was creating a massive strain on his mind. He had done this thing so many times; he would never check for error, it just would not occur. Yet, the more Phineas sped up and worked on the card, the larger the glaring errors in his calculations and the more distressed he became. Yet to his knowledge everything was going exactly according to plan.

At twelve noon, the Flynn-Fletcher family arrived at the Garcia-Shapiro household for the party. Phineas was heaving the large card into the center of the plaza built for Isabella, also b the brothers, and the entire crowd gazed in awe. Isabella waved in a very flirty manner at Phineas, who blushed deeply and waved back shyly. There were large bags under his eyes, a noticeable lump underneath his ragged hair, he looked exhausted.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phineas announced, "And Isabella," he added, smiling coyly in her direction. "Let me present to you a card most of the morning in the making, it displays how much of a wonderful person Isabella is, and how much she truly means to me!" He pressed the open button on the card, and it snapped open to reveal a large pink heart, with Isabella's head in the center. Then the hologram projector started firing, and within moments, it had malfunctioned and set afire to the entire display. Phineas yelled in dismay, people became to panic and evacuate, and the entire party quickly descended into chaos.

"SILENCE," a deep British accent shouted across the crowd, instantly calming them. Ferb was walking up towards the stage, summoned a fire-extinguisher from hammer space, and within a few seconds the fire was gone, leaving only a pile of ash where Phineas' card had been. Phineas then promptly burst into tears, and ran out the party towards his house. Isabella quickly called after him, but held back chasing him, wondering what to do. A hand appeared on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the pensive face of Ferb, who gave a slow nod, and then backed away. Isabella smiled and nodded curtly back, and then bolted across the street.

Once again, the Flynn-Fletcher house was deadly silent as Isabella entered. When one listened carefully, there could be heard the faintest sound of a boy crying. It was coming from the hidden staircase which led into Candace's panic room, and Isabella descended it rapidly, arriving in the darkened room with the fancy sign labeling it as such. Phineas was curled in a corner sobbing, and clutching Mr. Miggins.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked, reaching her hand forward. Phineas groaned in reply, and attempted to inch away. Such an attitude would not suit Isabella, not one bit, and she pulled him into a hug, whispering "shh" in his ear and gently running her hand through his hair. Phineas stopped attempting to get away, and sobbed into Isabella's shoulder, curling up into her frame.

"It was supposed to be perfect…" he choked out, looking into her eyes, which at the moment were hidden by her dark hair.

"What was?" she asked, her voice a wisp of itself.

"Well… I wanted to tell you… I…" Phineas averted his eyes, sucking in his sobs and focusing.

"Yes?" Isabella goaded, clutching him closer to her body. Phineas sighed in relief, he knew this was the right thing to say, he could feel it.

"I… I love you… really… you cannot imagine how much you mean to me, the card was meant to show you in every way you make my life so spectacular!" Phineas said smiling warmly. For a second, there was no noise in the panic room, and then Isabella also broke down into sobs. Phineas was stunned for a moment, and then proceeded to hug Isabella as well, waiting for her to calm down.

"Phineas… can't you see it really did!" Isabella finally said, wiping away her tears of joy and positively beaming at Phineas. "You were able to say it, you showed it by caring for me, and here we are," she took on a playfully seductive look, and held Phineas just a little bit closer before continuing, "Alone."

"It did?" Phineas exclaimed with a huge grin, which rapidly changed into a very awkward expression, "WE ARE? But what does that ha-" his sentence was cut short as Isabella's eager lips planted themselves on his yammering, innocent feeling ones. He attempted a few times to break it to finish talking, which only caused Isabella to kiss him more passionately and more forcefully. Within a few moments of this occurring, his eyes rolled back into his head and his entire body went limp with romantic bliss. Isabella giggled as the kiss was broken, leaving Phineas in his romance-filled daze.

"I guess I'll see you at the party then?" she said, beginning to climb the ladder with a coy grin.

"Yes… of course…" came the dream-filled reply of Phineas as he sunk down, smiling stupidly, to the floor. Isabella giggled, blew him one more kiss, and finally climbed the ladder to the top. When she saw daylight again, she leaped for glee and shouted YES to the entire world, this was the best birthday present anyone could have gotten her, and yet only one person could have fit the bill.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems rushed and probably full of errors, working under time constraint. I am trying very hard to get back into writing and reading Fanfiction, even though I've been absent for about three weeks. Happy Birthday to our good friend Princess Isabella Flynn, I hope this story suits as your gift. Hope to be able to get out more chapters for everything soon, Dankeschoen!<strong>

**-DasSchnabeltier**


End file.
